Better Than I Know Myself
by 13bookworm
Summary: Clarion leaves Pixie Hollow after an enchanted traveling animal show arrives. Years later Milori believes he sees her, but she doesn't remember him or anything. He'll have to convince her that she's still queen and that he loves her, but is she even the real Clarion? Will she come to believe him?


**This is a fic inspired by the song, "Better Than I Know Myself" by Adam Lambert. I suggest listening to it.**

Cold as Ice

Clarion wanted to try out something new with the pixie dust and Milori suggested she try it in the Winter Woods so she had plenty of space. She waved her hands and some pixie dust started rolling up boulders of snow. Each one was different sized, small, medium, large. Milori let out a chuckle as he watched from the fallen log he was sitting on. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, just…"

She let out a sigh and tossed a small snowball at his face, causing him to flinch. He started roaring with laughter as he brushed the snow off himself. A smile came across her face and she went back to work, "I know what I'm doing."

"By the way, what _are_ you doing?"

"You'll see."

"I have a feeling I should be scared."

"Oh shut up!"

"No really, is this safe? I'm only asking, because I'm concerned about your safety, my safety, and my fairies'."

"It's harmless, truly."

"Then do you mind telling me what you're doing?"

"Can't it be a surprise?"

Milori took a deep breath and continued watching. With the wave of her hands the boulders of snow were placed so they could formed a snowman. "Really, a _snowman_. This is your _surprise_." He placed his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand.

"It's not finished, but it's kind of hard to concentrate when you keep _questioning_ me!"

"Look, I have to get back to work soon, and so do you."

"This will only take a moment longer. You've always had very little _patience._"

"Do you blame me?" he stood up and approached her. Milori slipped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder.

She exhaled slowly and let her arms drop to her sides. Clarion tried to pull his arms apart, but they seemed only to pull tighter. She gasped as a sign of defeat. He kissed her cheek and stared down at the snowman. "It is a fine snowman though."

"Oh stop it! It's just three blobs of snow!"

"Yes, but those three blobs of snow were put together by you." He loosened his grip around her and she turned to face him. "Now, I have to get back to work, and I hope you will too once you are done with this."

"Fine, I promise this will only take a few more moments, but go back to work. It's obviously not worth keeping you away, all to myself," Clarion pouted, but had said it so coldly and without emotion. She pried herself away from him and kissed his temple before continuing with her snowman.

Milori stood there staring at her with amusement. He glanced up to the sky and muttered something. Then, Milori stepped in front of her, "Clarion, I know what you're doing."

"What _am _I doing?" she asked slyly.

"W-well, you're d-doing that thing. That thing you always do."

"What thing?"

Milori let out a sigh, "That thing where you try and distract me. It's not going to work this time."

"_This_ time?"

"Okay, I may have said that before and ended up dropping to my knees for you, but now I'm serious."

She tried to suppress her laughter as she continued working, "Alright go on, I don't _need_ you."

"That's it?"

"Yep, that's all I wanted," he stared at her dumbfounded, "Now go, you'll be late for that meeting."

"Meeting? Oh right!" He stumbled to his feet and scrambled up the hill.

Clarion chuckled to herself and went on. _What would he do without me?_ In the spilt second she wasn't paying any attention, Clarion slipped on a patch of ice. The fairy lost control of her pixie dust and it all went towards the snowman at once. It turned to ice and huge arms and legs that were as thick as trees sprouted from it. Shards of ice turned to sharp teeth and she could only watch in horror as this happened.

This beast was then before her, looking around and taking everything in. Let out a roar and stared straight down at Clarion. It came closer with only it's head and appeared to sniff at her. She let out a terrified scream as the beast lunged at her and pinned her to a tree by the throat.

A ways away, Milori was on his way to his meeting, when he heard a loud roar and saw many birds leaping out of the nearby trees to get as far away as possible. At first he thought nothing of it, but then he heard a shriek. Milori went sliding back down the hill and saw Clarion pinned to a tree, clawing at the ice as she choked for a breath of air. "Clarion!"

The creature then glanced to him, and then back to her. It tossed her into another tree and charged at Milori. He leaped out of the way as it crashed into the tree behind him. "What is that thing!" The beast went to charge at him again, it was obviously angry. When Milori evaded it again, it continued going on into the woods, too fast for him to stop.

A sudden sound made him jump as he ran over to Clarion. She was bleeding, and badly. She'd die if she didn't get medical attention. Her neck had been punctured and her side had been cut deep. Within moments healing talent fairies appeared from both sides appeared and Milori was shoved to the ground. Two storm fairies held him down as Milori screeched, "What are you doing?"

"We're trying to save your life, now stay still!" a nurse ordered.

"Me? I'm fine! What about Clarion!"

"She'll be fine, but this can't wait!"

His chest suddenly felt tight and his back arched as Milori let out a cry of pain, "Gah!" Suddenly a large piece of wood was set down beside him. It was bloody, and splintered. As Milori lied there staring at it, her realized that that fairy had just pulled it out of his back, when he hadn't even known it was there. He would have been paralyzed if she hadn't got it out.

**Next Chapter: What will happen when Milori confronts Clarion about what happened? Will he be able to keep his temper?**


End file.
